Total Drama Island & Phineas and Ferb crossover
by fan-of-fanfiction4ever
Summary: What happens when Phineas and Ferb become bored of their old adventures, and decide to go to a new town? ADVENTURE! Read on and you'll find out!


**TDI and PaF crossover**

What would happen if two great TV shows crossed together? A new fanfic would come to my head! Enjoy!

"So Ferb" Phineas said, leaning against the tree in their backyard "what should we do today?"

Ferb shrugged.

"It seems like we've done everything that can be done in Danville." He said.

Suddenly a light-bulb went off in his head.

"Ferb," he said, standing I know what we're going to do today; go anywhere but here!" he said.

Suddenly he noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he said, looking around.

Their pet platypus had currently snuck away, and had gone down a vent in the basement. He flew down, and then landed in a seat in an underground lair.

"Ah, Agent P" said Major Monogram as the animal put on a fedora hat.

"It's a good thing you're here," he continued "because Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks, but in a new area!"

A map appeared next to him.

"Doofenshmirtz has gone all the way to a city the bay area of California." He told the agent "We do not know what he is currently up to, but we believe it may be pertaining to twenty-two seemingly normal teenagers, who have all been on a show this summer."

The map faded, and then the promo picture of all the contestants of TDI appeared.

"Oh, I liked that show, it was so cool when-" said a nasally voice from off camera.

"Carl, what did I say about interrupting when I'm talking to the agents?" Monogram said.

"Sorry, sir" Carl said.

He turned back to Perry and said "now, go out there and see what Doofenshmirtz is up to!"

Perry saluted, and then took off in his hovercraft.

"So," Trent said, as he and the guys met at Geoff's place "What should we do today?"

"Throw a party?" Geoff said hopefully.

"We do that every day!" Trent said, holding his guitar "We need to be more creative!"

"A rock n roll party?" Duncan said, holding up his bass guitar.

"Nah, we could do that anytime." Trent said.

"Costume party?" Cody volunteered.

"Nah, that's more for October." Trent said "I can't believe we can't come up with anything!"

"I think the problem is" Noah began, as he read through yet ANOTHER book "that every party Geoff ever throws is here at his place."

"Maybe we should find another place to party." Owen said, as he messed around with his drumsticks (which he brought for no reason.)

"So what are we waiting for?" Harold said standing, and grabbing his keyboard.

"Let's get to it!" Duncan said, grabbing his bass guitar.

They all ran off, hooting and hollering.

They didn't know where they were going (they knew they were gonna pick the girls up first, though) they didn't know what they were gonna do, and they certainly didn't have a plan ahead, but they knew they were gonna have a GREAT time!

Currently, in a building across town, a man with a foreign accent was laughing maniacally.

"Soon" he said to himself "I shall be the richest man, in the entire Tri-state area!"

"Dad" said a teenage voice, interrupting his 'evil moment' "we're not there anymore ya know!"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz scowled at his daughter, irritated, and said "but when we return with the fortune I am soon going to steal, THEN I will be!"

"Whatever, I SO wish I had stayed home." Vanessa said.

Heinz didn't want his daughter to be bothering him, so he handed her six twenty-dollar bills (thank god for alimony) and said "go out and have some fun, and you know what…"

He handed her the keys to his scooter "take the scooter as well!"

She smiled lightly and said "thanks dad" and left.

No sooner did she leave, did someone come in.

"Ah," Doofenshmirtz said "Perry the Platypus!"

A trap captured the agent.

"I'm so glad you could make it all the way here to the bay area!" he said.

"Let me tell you my latest scheme." He said.

"You see, in this very town, a certain millionaire happens to reside here!" he explained.

"You may remember him," pressing a button on the monitor he set up "The winner of the show, TDI? Owen?"

The platypus chirped in (grudged) agreement.

"Good" Doofenshmirtz said.

"But I myself do not believe that fat tub of lard deserves to have so much money, he didn't even win it fairly!" he said angrily.

"So, as we speak, a virus I have created is currently hacking into bank accounts that he has, spread across all of the banks here, and they are currently looking for his accounts." Doofenshmirtz continued.

"And once I have them, I shall get into his accounts and become the richest man in the entire Tri-state area!!!!" he said, and began to laugh maniacally.

Back in Danville, Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard, modifying their old teleporters (the ones that they had made that their mom used as earrings, and the one they made for Baljeet.)

A friend of theirs came into their backyard.

"Hi Phineas" Isabella said flirtingly.

"Hey Isabella!"" he said, enthusiastically (but obliviously.)

"What-cha doin?" she asked, looking at the teleporters.

"We're constructing a mega-voice-operated-teleporter that'll allow us to go anywhere in the universe!" he said.

"Cool!" she said

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"We could use some…" he said, as he tried to lift a heavy girder.

"Well then" she said, then whistled, and suddenly all the fire-side girls were there.

"Let's get to work." She said.

"But we still need some muscle" Phineas said, still trying to lift the girder.

"You called?" Buford said, walking in through the gate.

"And some extra brain power." Phineas added.

"Hello, my friends" Said Baljeet as he and Irving walked in after Buford.

"Well then" Phineas said "let's get to work!"

"What are they doing out there?" Candace said, looking out her window.

"Candace, focus!" Stacy said, holding a magazine.

"Oh yeah, the Love Handel/Betty's collaboration!" she said, looking at the add Stacy was pointing at.

"I still can't believe Jeremy has contacts for both of us to see it when they perform together." She said.

"That's what I came to tell you about" Stacy said.

She flipped the page, and it read 'Love Handel/Betty's=Canceled.'

"NO!" she said despairingly.

"Aw c'mon, cheer up!" Stacy said.

"But I wanted to go so they would play a romantic song at one point, and Jeremy and I could FINALLY fall in love!" Candace said.

Stacy rolled her eyes "you don't need two rock bands from two different generations to fall in love with Jeremy…"

She smiled happily, putting an arm around her best friend "you just need one, new one!"

Candace was confused. She was gonna asked her friend what she meant when the noise that Phineas, Ferb, and all of their friends were making outside.

"That's it, I gotta see what's going on!" she said, and walked out back.

Phineas, Ferb, and the gang were just putting the finishing touches on the teleporter, when Candace started to come outback.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" she said.

"We're constructing a mega-voice-operated-teleporter that'll allow us to go anywhere in the universe!" he said, the same exact way he had to Isabella.

"Oooh, you are so busted!" she said, taking out her phone.

"Ah, c'mon Candace, we should check it out" Stacy said, pulling her closer to the machine.

Ferb plugged the machine in, and a purple essence appeared in the circular hole.

Phineas grabbed the microphone that was attached to the machine and said "we would like to go somewhere where a bunch of action, adventure, and most importantly FUN is going to happen!"

The machine made a few beeping sounds as it computed what Phineas had said.

Then a picture of a town appeared. This town didn't look like a famous city, but they knew if this machine was going to send them to where they wanted to go, then this would be their best bet.

"All right everyone" Phineas said, looking back at them.

"Ready, set, GO!" and they all jumped in!

But the result of all of them going in at once, managed to pull in Candace, Stacy, and (who was just walking in) Jeremy as well!

"Whoa!" they all shouted (some in excited, some in fear) as they flew/fell through a teleport-tunnel.

"So where we off to, dude?" Tyler asked, from the back of Harold's car.

"Sky's the limit man!" Harold said.

"We can't reach the sky!" Lindsay said, sitting next to Tyler.

"He didn't mean that literally Blondie!" Leshawna said, jokingly.

Harold's phone began to ring. He pulled out his Bluetooth and put it on.

"Yes?" he asked as he answered his phone.

"Dude, are you seeing this?" he heard Cody ask.

"What are you…" he began, but then saw what he was talking about.

There was a circular, purple essence, only floating a few feet over the park they were driving by. They all slowed down, then parked next to the park. They got out of their vehicles, and went to check it out.

Then, once they all were gather near it, kids began to fall out!

First it was two young boys; one with a pointy nose, another with green hair. Then a few young girls, one with pink bow in her black hair, and the rest in scout uniforms. Then a larger kid, with a skull T-shirt came out. Then two nerdy looking kids, one with curly hair, and another with glasses.

They were just about to say how freaked out they were, until three teenagers came out.

Two girls first. One with red hair, and a white skirt and orange blouse. One with black hair and a blue bow. Then a teenage boy with blonde hair, and a green over shirt.

The essence disappeared and they were all still staring at what had just happened.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the rest of them all got up and brushed themselves off.

"What the heck was that?" Jeremy asked Candace, as he helped both her and Stacy up.

"What do you think; one of my little brothers insane contraptions!" she said angrily (but a bit giddy that Jeremy was holding her hand.)

"Well, first off, before we begin whatever adventure awaits us" Phineas said, as Ferb helped him up "where are we?"

Ferb pulled a GPS out of his pocket, then showed it to his step-brother.

"Concord, California" Phineas read.

"Well then" Phineas said "let's go have some fun!"

"Is there going to be some educational values along the way?" Baljeet asked, brushing off his shirt..

"I don't care what we do, so long as I get to hit things!" Buford said.

"Uh, guys" Isabella said, tapping her crush on the shoulder "do you notice those people staring at us?"

They all turned around, and saw twenty-two teens, all in a group behind a patch of bushes (trying not to look like they were) staring at them.

They all (including the teenagers) recognized them.

"Hey," Stacy said "aren't those the people from that show that was on last summer, Total Drama Island?"

"You're right, they are!" Candace said.

So, they all went up calmly.

"Hi!" Candace said to them.

"I'm Candace," she said to them, putting a hand to her chest.

"This is my BFF Stacy," she indicated Stacy, who waved.

"And this is Jeremy" she said.

"Wassup y'all!" Jeremy said, holding a hand up.

Geoff (being the guy he was) instantly high fived Jeremy and said "wassup bro?"

The girls squealed.

"OMG, it's the party-boy!" Candace said.

They all groaned.

"Crap, almost a whole year, and we're STILL remembered for the show?" Heather said.

"Well, excuse me, Miss Queen Bee!" Candace said.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that!" Gwen said, narrowing her eyes angrily.

"What do you care, miss-Goth?" Candace asked "you hate her!" she said.

"Does anyone keep up with the times?" Jeremy said, pulling a magazine out of his pocket, which had the promo picture of the old show taking up the whole front page..

He unrolled it and handed it to Candace and Stacy, who began to flip through.

'Well" Duncan said, speaking up "not to be rude, but, where'd you all come from?" he asked, indicating them, and the kids.

"It depends" Baljeet said, walking up "who do you wanna blame, our mothers or fathers?"

"Good one 'Jeet!" Irving said, laughing.

"No," Bridgette said "he means; how did you get here?"

"Oh, just a simple teleportation device that allowed us to transport here from our home town." Phineas said, as he and Ferb walked up.

"Did you build something like that?" Harold asked.

Phineas and Ferb both nodded.

"Aren't y'all a bit too young to build something like that?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes, yes we are" Phineas said, the same way he did every time someone asked him that.

"But we do stuff like that every day!" he added.

"Wow!" Lindsay said.

"We just teleported here because we wanted to find something new and exciting." Phineas said.

As Candace and Stacy finished reading , Trent went up to them and said "well, it just so happens that we were off to try and have some newfound fun as well!"

"So why don't you all hang out with us?" Owen asked.

They all looked amongst themselves.

"What the heck, let's do it!" Phineas said.

They all finished with introductories, and then all piled into the vehicles.

"So every day, you and your brother build stuff, and it all disappears every day?" Izzy asked, from the passenger's seat of Owen's car.

"Yep" Phineas said, sitting between Ferb and Isabella.

"Cool!" Owen said.

"I don't know why you should harass your brothers for what they do; I think it's pretty cool that they build such great things!" Bridgette said to Candace, riding shotgun in Geoff's van.

"I do it because…." She trailed off.

"You know, I never really had a reason…." She said sadly.

"Ah, cheer up" Jeremy said, putting an arm around Candace.

Both Geoff and Bridgette smiled at each other. They looked at the couple, and remembered what it was like when THEY first fell in love, and still felt that way to this day!

They were all driving through town, but just couldn't come up with a way to create NEW fun…

Unless they got into some cash!

"Let's just swing by the bank" Owen said, as they drove up to a 'Bank of America'.

Izzy called a few of their friends, and told them what they were doing.

"So, he's a millionaire?" Isabella asked as they got out of the car to stretch their legs.

"Yep, but that's not what I'm attracted to" Izzy said.

"Oh, what are you attracted to?" Isabella said, beginning some 'girl talk'.

"Oh, he's sweet, funny, makes me feel warm inside, and is just an all around great guy!" Izzy said, her eyes glazing over.

"I almost know what you mean…" Isabella said, looking over at Phineas, who was on the other side of the car, chatting with Ferb.

Izzy smirked and said "you like Phineas, don't ya?"

Isabella nodded, blushing.

"But he's just too oblivious that it drives me CRAZY!" she said, frustrated.

"Oh, just let Doctor Love's take it into their hands!" Izzy said.

"Gene Simmons?" Isabella said.

"No, I meant me." Izzy said.

"But, true story, I actually got to meet him, and the rest of KISS once!" she said.

"Oh, cool!" Isabella said.

"That's not even the cool part-" Izzy said, trying to get into a story, when Owen came storming out.

"It's gone!" he said.

"What?" Izzy asked, surprised.

"My money, it's gone, it's all gone!" Owen said "my investments, my rockstar checks, my fifty grand, EVERYTHING!"

"Holy Crap!" Izzy said.

"Wait, just from this bank?" she asked.

"No! Every Single one of my accounts!" he said.

"OH MAN!" Izzy said.

"What am I gonna do?!" Owen said, pacing back and forth.

Phineas and Ferb, who were overhearing this, had them calm down.

"Ferb," Phineas said again "I know what else we're gonna do today; help Owen get his money back!"

They had everyone meet at Harold place, since he had some of the greatest technological ways to help.

"So we're going to hack into the banks personal site, and find out what happened?" Owen asked.

"We're not really gonna hack in, we're just gonna check out your accounts." Harold said.

He tired to log on to the site, but it seemed to be blocked.

"What the hell?" he said, and tried to refresh it.

But that just made it worse!

"Ah, a virus infected my computer!" he said "It shouldn't do that; I have the best virus-block ever!"

Ferb had him move aside. He typed frantically, and then pressed 'enter'.

The computer was now working again.

"What did you do?" Harold asked.

"I set up a counter-virus, which destroys any virus that tries to infect your computer." Ferb said, surprising everyone with his British accent.

Harold got back on his laptop, and then went on the bank site.

"Huh? It's not showing any of your accounts Owen" Harold said.

"What?!" Owen said.

"It's not showing your account, any of them!" Harold said.

"That's impossible!" Cody said, looking at the monitor.

"I know that" Harold said, adjusting his glasses.

He searched through again, but it wasn't showing anything.

"Wait a second" Harold said, scrolling back up.

"Look right here" Harold said to all of them.

It skipped right from one number, to another number, but the numbers in between them wasn't there!

"That's my accounts!" Owen said.

"So they were" Stacy said.

"How are we supposed to track down who did this?" Owen asked.

Phineas and Ferb took Harold's laptop from the desk, then plugged a device into them USB outlet. After a few minute, Ferb ejected it.

"This tracking device shall allow us to track down whoever stole all of your money." Phineas said.

He then took out tiny dots, and handed them to everyone.

"These are tracking beacons for all of us," Phineas said, handing them out "so we'll know where we all are."

"Then let's get going," Isabella said "Before time runs out along with Owen's money!"

They left Harold's place, and got back into their vehicles.

Since Trent had his motorcycle, and he could go faster than the others,

Phineas and Ferb gave him the tracker.

"Okay, I'm getting closer to the source" Harold said into his Bluetooth.

"Speak up; the rumble from your motorcycle's too loud!" Duncan said.

Trent repeated himself.

"Okay, so are we gonna beat up this sucker?" Duncan asked.

"I don't think so" Courtney interrupted "if we do, whoever's doing this could get you back in jail if you hurt him!"

"BACK in jail?!" Baljeet said, from the back seat.

"We're traveling with an ex-criminal?!" Irving said, sitting next to him.

"Sweet!" Buford said.

"I got sent to juvie for petty crimes; I never did anything REALLY wrong" Duncan explained "I just did things like steal thing that weren't worth a buck, or make graffiti. The worst thing I did was throw a pool party in the mayor's fountain."

That got the kids to laugh.

"Anyways" Duncan said into his phone "what are we gonna do?"

"Leave that to me and Owen!" Gwen said into Trent's Bluetooth.

Owen, Cody, Izzy and Beth had swung by Owen's place, and had Cody get the ring.

"It doesn't work with us you know" Izzy said.

"That's why I'm giving it to Gwen when we all meet up." Owen said, as Cody handed him the box, and a few papers.

"What're the papers for?" Beth asked.

"Bank forms, that way I can prove that the money is mine when I retrieve it!" Owen said.

They all buckled up, and drove off.

"Okay" Trent said, when they made it to the source of the virus "Owen and the rest of them are on their way here."

A car drove up, and screeched to a halt.

"And they're here!" Phineas said.

Owen stepped out, and threw the box over to Gwen. She caught it, opened it, and smirked at the green light coming out.

She slipped the ring onto her finger, and suddenly a light flashed around them.

"Sweet!" Heather and Lindsay said at once, when their super-suits appeared.

"What the heck?" the others said.

"Long story-"Katie said.

"Don't ask" Sadie finished.

They all charged into the building, but it wasn't necessary…

At that moment, Perry had broken free from his trap, as Doofenshmirtz looked at the monitor anticipated.

"It's almost finished!" he said "5 percent left to go!"

But Perry took his hat, and threw it at the roof, which made it bounce of the wall, and hit Doofenshmirtz on the back of the head, causing him to fall forward.

"OOF!" he said, as he fell forward, accidentally pulling the reverse switch!

"NO!" he cried out, getting up. The reverse switch cause every last cent to drain back into Owens accounts.

"My precious money!" he said.

Perry ran over, and began to fight him. The result of the battle caused the 'self-destruct' button to be pressed.

"Ten seconds to self destruct…" they heard from the building.

"Self destruct?" Ezekiel said, confused.

"Crud!" Buford said.

"Everyone RUN!" Tyler said, darting off at lightning speed.

He ran back and lifted up Lindsay "almost forgot!" he said, and ran off again.

Phineas did the same, lifting Isabella.

'Well, well, well…' she thought.

They all ran out of the building. They all kept running, expecting the place explode to pieces. They all ran a safe distance, the guys shielding the girls.

But the building simply crumbled to the ground.

"Phew!" Phineas said, still holding Isabella in his arms.

"Uh, Phineas" she said, blushing "though I may LOVE this, you can put me down now!"

"Oh yeah, sorry" he said, setting her down.

"No problem" she said, and kissed him on the cheek.

They heard a chirping sound behind them, and turned around.

"Oh, there you are Perry" Phineas said.

"Is that a platypus?" Justin asked, coking an eyebrow.

"Yep" Phineas said.

"You have a platypus for a pet?" Sadie asked, as her suit disappeared, as a result of Gwen absorbing the powers back into the ring.

"They don't do much" Phineas answered simply.

They suddenly saw something roll out from the rubbish of the building. Owen picked it up and looked at it.

It was a screen that read 'Money transfer failed'.

'So that means…" Owen said.

"You still have your cash!" Courtney said, showing the bank site on her PDA. It showed his accounts, now filled with his money again!

"YES! WOO-HOO!" he said, pumping his arms in excitement "THIS IS-"

"Awesome!" everyone else said for him.

"What the heck?" Vanessa said, as she saw that the building had fallen to the ground.

Her dad came out from a pile of rubble and simply said "curse you Perry the Platypus…" then fell over.

"Whatever!" she said.

"LETS PARTY!" she heard from the other side of the place.

She walked over and saw 25 teenagers, and a group of kids standing on the other side.

"Party?" she said, everyone hearing her.

"Yeah" Geoff said "we were just planning on throwing a party!"

"Cool" Vanessa said.

Candace looked at her, confused.

"You look familiar…" she said.

"Yeah, so do you…" Vanessa said.

They looked at each other's outfits.

"Didn't we get our outfits mixed up at the dry cleaners?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, now I remember!" Candace said "we also fought over that Mary McGuffin doll once!"

"Yeah, that was kinda ridiculous!" Vanessa said with a laugh.

They both introduced themselves. Then everyone introduced themselves to Vanessa.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Gwen asked Vanessa.

"The more party-goers, the merrier!" Bridgette said.

"Sure," Vanessa said "Why not?"

Since the night was still young, they decided they could still party. Owen had rented out the local theatre (AKA the 'Sleep train Pavilion'.)

"And now" Trent said, from up on stage, along with Owen, Duncan, and Harold.

"We've got a song to go out to everyone, including our new friends." He said.

"One, two, three, four!" Owen said, clicking his drumsticks together.

"There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, and school comes along just to end it," Trent sang, as he played his guitar. "So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it!"

"Like maybe..." Owen, Duncan, and Harold said with him.

"Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy,  
or climbing up the Eiffel tower!" Trent sang "Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower!"

They played some loud chords on their guitars.  
"Surfing tidal waves," Trent and Harold sang "creating nano-bots,  
or locating Frankenstein's brain!"  
"Finding a Dodo bird, painting a continent,  
or driving our sister insane!"

"This could possibly be the best day ever!" they all sang "And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better!  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in, and seize the day!  
And let's make sure that in every single possible waaaaay…"  
"Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!" Trent sang.

"Crossing the tundra or building a roller coaster!  
Skiing down a mountain of beans!" Trent sang "Devising a system-" he started.

"For remembering everything!" Duncan shouted.  
"Or synchronizing submarines!" Trent sang.

"Racing chariots, Taming tiger sharks, constructing a portal to mars!" Trent sang, then played a high chord on his guitar. "Building a time machine, stretching a rubber tree!"

"Or wailing away on guitars!" Trent, Harold, and Duncan said, as they wailed on their guitars, whilst Owen played his drums wildly.

"This could possibly be the best day ever!" they all sang "And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better!  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day!"  
"And let's make sure that in every single possible waaaay…" they all sang.  
"Today is Gonna to Be a Great Day!" Trent sang.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" they all shouted.

"Let's put our heads together and design a master plan!" Trent sang "We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand..."  
"We got our mission and suppliers," Harold rapped "yogurt, gumballs and desires,  
A pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands,  
A unicycle, compass, and a camera that wont focus,  
And canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel. Here! We! Go!"

"This is Ferb-tastic!" Owen said.

"This could possibly be the best day ever!" they all sang "And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better,  
So make every minute count, jump up, jump in and seize the day,  
And let's make sure that in every single possible waaaay…"  
"Seriously this is gonna be great!" Owen said.

"This could possibly be the best day E-VER!" Duncan, Owen and Harold sang.

"Today's Gonna be a Great Day…" Trent sang.  
"This could possibly be the best day ever! Duncan, Owen and Harold sang.

Today is Gonna be a Great Day!" Trent finished.

Everyone cheered for them.

"Well," Phineas said after the party "time to head home."

"How?" Candace asked.

He took out another device from his pocket.

"We built a portable home button" he said.

"Well" Stacy said to all of them "it was nice meeting you all."

"Agreed!" Lindsay said.

They all made their goodbyes, exchanging hugs, high-fives, phone numbers, and E-mail addresses.

"See ya later Phineas" Owen said, bending down to his height "thanks for all of your help."

"No prob Big-O!" he said, high fiving the big guy.

You too, Ferb" Owen said, turning to him.

Ferb nodded.

"And Phineas" Said Izzy "you take good care of yourself, your brother, and your friends" she said.

"Especially-" she pushed Isabella closer to him.

They grabbed each other's hands, blushing.

"Bye guys!" Phineas and Ferb said at once to all of them.

"Good-bye!" they all said.

Phineas pressed the button, and they all faded away.


End file.
